Who will you choose? Levi x Eren x Reader
by xasherrsx
Summary: First time writing a Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. At first it was going to be Levi x Reader, but i decided to spice it up and add a love triangle with Eren ;w; 3


"For you Trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you. You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison! You can put your life on the line to fight the Titans in their own territory as member's of the Recon Corps!"

_Yes, finally the day has come to when I can finally join the Recon Corps and kill off all the titans and get revenge for dads death_. You thought to yourself as you looked over to Eren who was probably thinking the same exact thing as you.

Eren was your childhood friend, you've known him for as long as you can remember, ever since the day when he saved your brother Armin from a group of thugs.

-later that night-

you were sitting with your brother, Mikasa and Eren at the table.

"Sis! you're still not thinking of joining the Survey Corps are you?" your older brother didn't like the fact that you and Eren only thought of joining them.

"Of course i'm still going to Armin! Who else will get revenge for fathers death?" you took a sip of your drink before letting out a huge sigh. "I have to join Armin, i can't just sit around within these walls until they decide to break through Wall Rose, i only trained hard enough so that i could become strong enough to defeat every last one of those monsters!"

"She's right Armin! we can't just sit around and do nothing, we didn't train to live comfortably within the inner walls. We worked this hard so that we could fight the titans!" shouted Eren

"You sure have guts kid. But can you really destroy each and every titan like you say you can? or is all this just big talk?" Jean said smirking while leaning his head onto his palm.

"Well at least i didn't train to sit around in the interrior just to save myself"

"Why you.."

"Jean, i think the inside of your head is plenty big no matter where you go"

"Tch, i'd rather save my ass than become titan food like your mother!"

(Editors note: Don't kill me! XD)

"You peice of shit!" Eren said standing up from the table ready to fight.

"Eren! Stop!" you said grabbing his wrist. then turned to look at Jean. "Jean that's enough that went too far!"

"Whatever." Jean said as Eren stood up and rushed out the door.

-speeding it up to when you and the other 3 are sitting outside together-

You walked outside to where Eren was along with Mikasa and your brother.

"Eren, can we talk about your dream?" Armin said sitting beside him.

"Yeah.."

"I'm going to enlist in the Recon Corps."

"Whaaat?! Are you for real Armin? You're our top theoretician! Put that to better use!"

"I don't care if i die. As long as i'm useful"

"I'm enlisting aswell" Mikasa said.

"You got top score! Join the military police!"

"I'll go to the military police if you do. If you go to the Garrisons, so will I. wherever you go I go."

you just sat there not paying attention to them arguing, you couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how close Eren and Mikasa were.

"_! looks like it won't be just us fighting for humanity!" Eren said with a smirk

_you just smiled at him, why am I feeling jealous? he's just a childhood friend, or...do I feel something for him? no there's no way, that's crazy._

-sped up to midnight-

as you lay there in your bed trying to figure out what it is you feel for Eren you hear your door open

"_? are you awake?"

you turn to see who it was, and sure enough it was Eren.

"Yeah, i'm awake, what do you need Eren?"

"I just...wanted...to talk to you about something, can I come over there?"

"Sure"

He walked up to your bed and sat down on it, nothing was said for a couple of minutes which felt a lot longer.

_I wonder what he want's to talk about...i feel nervous for some reason.. _you thought to yourself until he broke the silence.

"Do you feel anything for me _?"

you looked up at him in complete shock. "wh-what? that was out of the blue!"

"I'm serious _...do you?" you knew he wasn't kidding, his face was serious...very serious..

"Um.. I..."

before you could even say anything else Eren had pinned you down on your bed holding your wrists with his hands looking right into your eyes. you could feel his hot breath on your face

"Er-Erennn!" you said turning bright red.

"_..." and before you knew it, his lips were touching yours.

Editors note:

_**Okay so i haven't written in years, so i'm still a bit rusty XDDD i hope this first chapter was fine. I wanted the first chapter to follow closely to the series, but the next chapter and every chapter after that will be completely different (except for small bits)**_


End file.
